


Later she learned how to turn into a bigass dragon

by Rosencrantz



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Origins, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/pseuds/Rosencrantz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, you can get your Maleficent origin from the movie of the same title, OR you could try this one on for size.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later she learned how to turn into a bigass dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadedTopaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadedTopaz/gifts).



It is true that many fairies are small, cute, and kind. It is equally true that many fairies are goblins who enjoy eating children. Fairy is a loose term.

Once upon a time, Maleficent was a sweet little green fairy, fluttering with pretty birds, singing to children and milkmaids. Until the day she accidentally zapped a puppy.

It was an awakening for her. She'd never felt so alive. Milk spoiled. Needles pricked fingers. Keys vanished.

And one day she woke up with horns, a gnarly crow, and a castle stuffed with goblins.

Strangely enough, people stopped inviting her to parties.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by that scene in Atlantis where the explosives expert describes his awakening.
> 
> Thank you to [Morbane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane) for the beta!


End file.
